Tomo's day!
by Demdrops
Summary: The Azumanga girls have a friendly wager on who will finish first. :3


Azumanga Daioh: Tomo's day!

commissioned by me

written by

Ender

Kagura's lips press against Takino's as she pushes the girl back against the lockers. Her hands slide down her sides to rest on the girl's hips as her tongue slips past the slightly ajar lips of the girl. She is met with no resistance as she makes out with Takino.

When Kagura finally pushes away, the other girl still has a look of surprise on her face. "U-Um… wh-what was…" The dark-haired girl's hands slip under the hem of Takino's shirt.

"I told you… we are going to have a competition of our own." Kagura's hands slide further up the front of Takino's body until the tips brush against the fabric of the girl's bra. "Whoever can make the other finish first, wins." One of her hands slips behind the girl and undoes the clasp of her bra.

"B-But I have… no ide-" Takino feels a hand slide under the fabric of her bra to cup her breast, immediately starting to massage it, teasing the nipple between two fingers.

"Well then, you better learn fast then," Kagura says as her free hand begins to lift Takino's shirt up and over her body. Once the black-haired girl's chest is bare, she unclasps the girl's skirt, making it fall and pool at her legs.

As she was doing this, her lips began to work on Takino's neck, sucking on a spot at the base and making the girl gasp. Was this girl not going to even try to fight back? She felt anger flash on her face. I knew it would be an easy victory, but not this easy… Reluctantly, she pulls away.

"You need to try and do something back, there is no fun otherwise." She takes her own shirt off, quickly followed by her own bra. "Now… show me what you can do…"

Takino stares blankly at the dark-haired girl in front of her. She takes a deep breath before she gently pushes the girl backward and onto the nearby bench. Kagura looks up at her with wide eyes as she sees girl climb on top of her.

Takino's leg finds its way pressed between Kagura's thighs as she bends down to kiss the dark-haired girl. This time it is not a one-sided encounter at all. Their tongues dance together, Takino moving a hand to repeat the actions that had just been done to her.

In a matter of seconds, Kagura went from someone who was confident she was going to win, to someone who was whimpering into the other girl's mouth for more as she rolls her hips against the thigh between her legs. Any recollections of the competition had disappeared from her mind and she was focussed purely on what was going on between the two of them.

The dark-haired girl moves her hand between Takino's legs and slides the thin fabric out of the way to slide her finger into the girl's entrance. It slides in easily and Kagura quickly starts to slide it in and out of the other girl, adding a second finger after a few thrusts and curling to brush against the roof of Takino's entrance.

Takino slides her thigh back slightly, causing a whimper of disappointment to escape Kagura lips momentarily before she is cut off by a finger sliding into her own entrance.

The room is filled with moans of pleasure as both girls continue to try to make the other feel good. Takino hand on Kagura's chest stops massaging and just focusses on the nipple, teasing it over and over and making the girl arch her back into the sensation.

Kagura remembers about the challenge just as it is too late, her back arches even further and she lets out a series of loud moans as her entrance tightens around the fingers inside it. Moments later she collapses against the bench, watching as Takino is sent over the edge a few moments after her.

The two girls lie there, their bodies feeling like jellyfish as they try to recover from their previous actions. The room filled with the noises of panting.

Kagura closes her eyes. I lost at this as well? Somehow, she doesn't even care anywhere near as much as she did about losing to the girl in the tests.

After what feels like hours of lying there, Takino pushes herself up. "Th-That was… um… unlike anything… I have… experienced…"

Kagura reopens her eyes, letting them run over the body of the girl she had just laid with. "You… were a lot better than I gave you credit for." She sits up and adjusts her hair a little before pausing. "Say…" She looks back over at the other girl, watching Takino turn to face her.

"How about round two?"


End file.
